10,9,8
by Pin Needle
Summary: Harry and Ginny share a moment in New York City.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Set two years after Book 7.

* * *

**10,9,8...**

Ginny and Harry had picked up right where they had left off after Voldermort was killed. It was as if they had never broken up to began with, and he couldn't have been happier. Every day they had spent together was like a breath of fresh air, with not a care in the world and completely joyous. Because he had gone back to Hogwarts finish his Seventh Year, Ginny and him had graduated in the same class- along with Ron and Hermione.

It was nearly two years since then, and Ginny was living with him in his small, cramped apartment in the very heart of London. It wasn't much, but Harry had enjoyed the fact that it was his own home, his first place. A place where he had complete independence and choose what he wanted to do. And it seemed to suit the two of the at the moment. Ginny had thankfully not minded cockroaches in the slightest, anyway.

* * *

New York seem a lot like London in Harry's opinion. There was a lot of heavy, white snow and a lot of noisy, unwanted traffic. Most of the people shoved by without saying excuse me (set aside a few) and the place smelled like a cross between many things (whether these things were good and bad, he did not know. It was all of a matter of opinion.). Ginny, who had wanted to come to the United States for the longest time, was trying to look on the bright side of everything. 

"Well, at least American accents are very easy to understand!" She had often said at the beginning of their trip. However, after one encounter with a native to the city, the two had thought they were utterly doomed.

Harry was having a hard time telling his girlfriend that this trip was complete waste of money. Sure the pair had seen a couple of good Broadway shows- but other than that, Harry would have much rather stay at home for New Years. Everything was so rushed in New York, it was as if everyone and everything were always late to go somewhere. He had to admit London was maybe no better, but at least he had some elbow room there. And plus, the Burrow was always a wonderful retreat from his hurried life. But with Ginny's brighten expression about the prospect of witnessing the famous countdown in the New York Plaza, he had kept his mouth shut.

* * *

New Years' Eve was filled with the screams and shouts of many New Yorkers at the world famous Times' Square. Ginny was standing hand and hand with Harry in the midst of the crowd, with barely enough space to turn around. Harry was so close to the person next to him, he could feel their hot breath on his shoulder. _Well, at least I am warm_, he thought. 

He looked down at Ginny- her eyes like a child's as she stared up at the New Year's Eve Ball, dazzling against all the shimmering neon lights and pale heaven above. "It's wonderful to look at." She said. "What time is it?"

With all the noise surrounding them, Harry had not heard her properly. Leaning down she repeated the message and Harry flipped his wrist and read a loud, "Two minutes to twelve."

"Wow! It's almost time!" She sounded excited.

"Yeah..." But he didn't really care about the Ball or the count down. He only wanted to look at Ginny. And the more he stared at her, the more his heart filled with passion. She hair tumbling down her shoulders, a kind smile sweeping her face. Maybe coming all the way to New York had not been such a bad idea. Ginny looked so beautiful from the all the lights dazzling her features.

She was truly a wonderful girl. Tough yet compassionate. Kind and resourceful. Her hair was red even, a bright fiery red to match her personality. She had been one of the few people who had never questioned his decisions during Voldermort's raise to power. For even though it had pained her heart, she had also understood the importance of it all. And somewhere in the back of Harry's mind, he had suspected that Ginny might have just been waiting for him to be done with that task, so that they could be together once again.

And as the ball descended down the needle and the rest of the New York was a full chorus of "10, 9, 8..." but he and Ginny were not a part of it. He was kissing her lips, trying to voice what was going on inside his head. How he had gotten so lucky, he didn't know. All he knew was at that in those two brief moments, Harry realized something he seemed to have known for a long time. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

And as they parted, she was a bit pink in the face, but maybe it was because of the cold weather. She looked a little annoyed at his actions, because she had also wished to participate with the countdown.

Harry felt a bit guilty, but apologized by asking her the godly words of love, "Will you marry me?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows to a high extent. This was not what she had expected. But within seconds, Harry found himself accidentally bumping into several people due to the force of her kissing. His glasses fell off the bridge of his nose and someone's unknown foot step on them.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

All right! My New Years Special! A bit to early for one...but still... whoot! I had this idea forever...but I never got down to writing it for some reason...oh wait! Yeah there was a reason...homework! Argh! I would really like to start writing my other ideas...but I only have time for one paged one-shots! D :

I am not a huge fan of the Ginny/Harry coupling if truth be told...but I tend to be more loyal to the books. Plus, they really do seem to fit each other at any rate. Ginny seemed a bit out of character to me...but other than that, I can't say I have any complaints about this piece. If I have any mistakes that I might have overlooked, please let me know.

Pin Needle


End file.
